fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximus Quintus
|name = Maximus Quintus |alias = Mage of Many Faces Kaios, the Masked Executioner Maker of Lightning and Ice Lightning Forger |race = Human |birthdate = April 16 |age = 24 |gender = Male |eyes = Reddish-brown |hair = Black |blood type = B |affiliation = God Eater |previous affiliation = None |occupation = S-Class Mage |previous occupation = Freelance Mercenary Assassin |base of operations = Wandering |status = Active |relatives = Alistair Quintus(Adoptive Brother) |magic = Transformation Ice-Make Lightning-Make Take Over |weapons = Various Ice-Make and Lightning-Make weapons Various Swords|partner = Alana Valencia |previous partner = Raizen}} Maximus Quintus 'is an S-Class Mage of the 'God Eater guild. Maximus is a former assassin and freelance mercenary along with his brother Alistair Quintus. Maximus was famously known by a lot of Dark Guilds' '''as '''Kaios, the Masked Executioner'. Appearance Maximus' appearance is that of a man in his mid-20's. He possesses a lean and slightly muscular body. He has the average height of a man his age. Maximus has long, spiky, jet-black hair, red eyes and slightly pale skin. His attire consists of a black, long sleeved, closed collar cloak along with black trousers with a white belt and black combat shoes. For Maximus' combat attire, it consists of red plates of armor worn over his regular attire. As Kaios, his attire consists of a black, closed, high collared coat with a white sash strapped on his waist along with black trousers and black combat sandals. He also dons a white mask that covers his face and most of his head, designed with ripple patterns with three tomoe in the center in which two of the tomoe are eyeholes. He also wears black gloves and carries a scythe. Personality Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Tremendous Strength: Maximus possesses an incredible amount of strength, allowing him to bear the weight of his armor. His strength was gained from training he went through until he became a mercenary. His strength allows him to lift objects five times his own weight. Incredible Speed: Maximus, despite having a set of heavy armor on his body, is still able to run at incredibly fast speeds. When he is not wearing his armor he runs faster than his usual speed. His speed allows him to easily run past enemies or deliver extremely quick strikes. Immense Durability: Along with his strength comes his durability. He is able to withstand multiple attacks and has a high tolerance for pain. Ways of Combat Master Melee Weapons Specialist: Maximus' skill with melee weapons came along with his mastery over Ice-Make and Lightning-Make. His mainly used weapons consists of scythes, spears and swords. He is able to adapt fighting styles along with his weapons. Magical Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): is a Caster Type, Molding Magic that allows Maximus to create structures both animate and inanimate objects out of ice. Maximus uses this magic to make weapons to match his fighting style. Lightning-Make ((雷光の造形魔法 (ライトニングメイク) Raikō no Zōkei Mahō (Raitoningu Meiku)): is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic that allows Maximus to create objects out of lightning. He can either mold external sources of lightning or create the lightning himself. Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): 'Transformation '(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō):